Inuyasha first bloody Valentine's day
by animefreakculicious
Summary: Inuyasha makes a mistake and is going to lose Kagome or will he?ONESHOT


**Inu-yasha's First Bloody Valentine's Day**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters, but I do own Silver and this story, so do not copy this.

Kagome awoke in her bed, looking around at her clock. It read 11:50 "Oh my gosh, I haven't known I've slept in." She shrieked, hurryingly packing her last things. She ran down the stairs grabbing 2 slices of toast and sticking them in the toaster. Kagome walked around to the living room looking for her mother. "Mom, what's the date today?" She asked, noticing a hanyou sitting in the living room watching Silver and Buyo playing with each other.

"It's February 14th dear." Her mother answered.

"Oh it is, oh my." Kagome began to blush.

Inu-yasha's ears twitched to her voice, now turning facing her. "Hello, Kagome." He smiled, getting up and walking over to her.

Kagome backed up. "Inu-yasha what are you doing here." She asked.

"You're late if you hadn't noticed, or were you to busy snoring up there." Inu-yasha chuckled, teasingly.

Kagome turned red in embarrassment. "…"

"Someone's toast popped up." Her mother announced.

"Its mine." Kagome answered running back into the kitchen.

Kagome took it out putting on the kitchen counter and stuck her head into the fridge looking for certain items. She placed butter, cheese and ham on her toast. She sat down at the table at took a bite.

Inu-yasha walked sitting next to her. Mrs. Higurashi placed a plate in front of Inu-yasha.

"Oh I don't really need to eat." Inu-yasha shook his head, but looked down into his plate and found scrabbled eggs and bacon on the side. Inu-yasha looked back up. "But thanks, I wouldn't want to waste it." Inu-yasha smiled, licking his lips.

Kagome giggled. "_He's so cute, when he stuffs his face into food he first tries_." She thought.

Inu-yasha noticed, Kagome looking at him. "What's wrong want a piece?" Inu-yasha offered, poking his fork into a bacon strip and giving it to her.

"No, its okay really." She replied.

"Okay." He nodded, feeling a tug on his pant. "Huh?"

"Mew." Sliver asked.

"You want it, here." Inu-yasha offered, sticking the bacon into the kitten's mouth.

"Mew."

"Your welcome." Inu-yasha burped out. "Sorry." He excused.

"It's okay." Her mother answered, taking a bite off her apple.

"Mom where's Sota and Grampa?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, Sota had school today, and Grampa is outside sweeping the grounds." She replied.

"Hehe, Sota has school today on Valentine's day." Kagome laughed.

Inu-yasha paused. "What's Valentine's day?" He asked.

"I'll explain later." Kagome responded.

Inu-yasha shrugged and continued eating.

Kagome placed her plate aside, taking a napkin and wiping her cheek.

She was getting up wash her plate, but her mother stopped her. "Here let me take for you."

Inu-yasha finished as well, giving her his plate. "That wasn't bad." He smiled.

"Oh, Inu-yasha, you have a little crumb on your cheek." Kagome pointed out.

"Where here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"Nope."

"Here?"

"NOOO!" Kagome yelled, getting frustrated she took a napkin and wiped it off herself.

"That's cute." Her mother smiled.

Kagome and Inu-yasha both blushed.

"Why are you two shy, you're going out aren't you?" Mrs. Higurashi tilted her head.

"Uh, mom." Kagome blushed.

"Mew, mew, mew." Silver said.

"What on earth is that cat saying." Her mother asked.

"He said we should be getting back now, the others are waiting." Inu-yasha answered.

"You can understand him?" she asked.

"Yeah, isn't that weird." Kagome giggled.

"Silver's right, we should be getting back." Inu-yasha agreed.

"Okay, well see you two soon I guess." Her mother waved.

Kagome gave her mother a hug, and waved her goodbye.

"Wait Kagome." Her mother said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Take this." Her mother smiled, giving her a box, she read the label.

"This is for Inu-y…"

"Shh…" her mother whispered, but nodded.

"Okay, but do I give it to him now." She asked.

"No, give to him until night time." She said.

"Kay." Kagome nodded.

"Now off you go, he's waiting."

Kagome than ran after them, giving her mom another wave.

They then spotted her grandfather, sweeping the grounds as her mother mentioned.

"Kagome, leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Yes, sorry gramps, bye." She waved.

Her grandfather waved back and watched them run into the well's shrine.

Inu-yasha then grabbed Kagome's waist and all three of them jumped in the purple light.

Shippo collected acorns on the ground waiting patiently for their return, and noticed the well glow purple. He was relieved when he saw all three of them come out of the well.

"Kagome, your back." Shippo cheered, bounding into Kagome's arms.

"Hi Shippo, miss me?" she asked.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah."

Kagome got up and walked towards the village.

"Mew." Silver mentioned.

"If you're wondering what he said he says, there's something suspicious going on." Inu-yasha reapted.

Shippo and Kagome both giggled. "He's exactly like Inu-yasha."

They finally reached their destination, and were greeted by the others.

"Hello, Kagome-sama." Miroku smiled.

Kagome waved back and smiled. "Hello you guys."

Kagome settled down, telling them her story about her time.

Kaede walked in the hut. "Good evening, lady Kaede."

"Good evening." She answered.

Kagome looked at her watch. It read 5. "Wow already." She looked outside its getting dark. She thought about the box her mother wanted herself to give to Inu-yasha. "Oh that reminds me. Inu-yasha, remember you asked me earlier what Valentine's Day was?"

"Yeah, so ready to tell us now?" He asked.

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

"Valentine's day is the day you spend with your loved ones. You give each other gifts, and just feel gratefully your with someone." Kagome explained.

"So basically, this is a really mushy day, like kissing and other things right?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded.

"Ewww, I'm not too interested in this day, and besides Satsuki's nowhere near here so I can't really spend the day with someone now can I." Shippo pouted.

"_Poor Shippo_." Kagome thought.

"Kagome-chan I am going to sneak out of the hut to get Miroku a little gift. Can you back me up?" Sango whispered, into Kagome's ear.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome nodded.

"Thanks." Sango thanked, and then ran out the door.

"Why did Sango leave?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, maybe because she was suspecting you to grope behind her again." Kagome lied.

"Oh come on don't tell me she's still sore, about last time." Miroku sighed.

"Well Miroku what do you think, you're nothing but a pathetic pervert. You're lucky she's even going out with you. I still don't get why she is though." Inu-yasha mused.

Miroku sighed again. "It's not my fault I inherited it from my grandfather."

"That's something you can change, don't you think?" Inu-yasha rolled his eyes.

"There's some things you can change too Inu-yasha." Kagome responded.

"What do you mean?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Oh listen to yourself. You never once changed your temper. You're still that arrogant, selfish, rude, stubborn, jerk." Kagome yelled.

"Oh yeah, your still that angry, stupid, **bitch!**" Inu-yasha snapped, leaving Kagome speechless.

Kagome gasped. Everyone else shook their heads.

Inu-yasha realised the last thing he said. "Kagome…now that's not what I meant." Inu-yasha said calmly, trying to per sway her. 

Kagome stood up reaching the door.

"Kagome, I love you." Inu-yasha said.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Kagome answered, coldly, leaving the hut.

"Kagome…" Inu-yasha whispered.

Shippo stood up about, to shout his little life out, but was stopped by Kaede. "He'll do something." Kaede smiled.

"Now Inu-yasha, tell me I'm wrong that Kagome left you too." Miroku smirked.

"Rrr…**shut up!**" Inu-yasha shouted, punching him in the head, and then leaving the hut after Kagome.

* * *

Kagome walked into the forest to cool off. "Inu-yasha you really be a jerk, and to top that off it's Valentine's Day. It's the time we should be having fun together, but I guess you had better plans, like to ruin the day with your foul words. I bet you never said any hurtful words to Kikyo, when you two were in love." Kagome grumbled under her breath, not realizing she was running into a nest of demons.

"You probably haven't forgotten about her, that's why you still have that bitterness, because you're still in love with two people. That does not make sense; you still have feelings for Kikyo, then leave me instead. And stop playing with my mind. You always say you love me, that maybe true, but up till now you're not showing me just how much you really do." Kagome went on. "I guess once I go back it won't be a happy day after all; I should just say "I'll break up with you."" Kagome sighed, sadly. "_It won't be easy though_." Kagome thought.

"Now speaking of going back, where exactly am I, though. I was probably thinking hard and wondered a bit too far this time." Kagome said.

Four pairs of glowing eyes were following her the entire time she entered the dark cold forest.

* * *

Sango walked around the market looking for that special gift for her loved one. "I really don't know what I should get Miroku." Sango pondered, looking around for the right one.

There were tons of selections of jewellery, such as ruby, gold, sapphire, silver, pearls all kinds. "Do you know what I should get him Kirara?" Sango asked her champignon.

The cat demon shrugged, and looked over to the cat nip. "Mew." Kilala pointed.

"Oh, Kirara you're going to get manipulated like last time, maybe something else." Sango giggled remembering last time.

Flashback

"Kirara, look what I got you from my trip fighting the centipede demon." Sango smiled.

Kirara ran over to Sango licking her face like there was no tomorrow. Sango gladly gave Kirara the catnip.

"Sango, it's time to train with your brother for later tonight. Lord Hitomi, the young lord, needs help to exterminate a demon spider that plagues their castle." Sango's father mentioned.

"Yes father, come on Kirara, you need to come too." Sango called over, but Kirara did not want to leave. "Kirara!" Sango called again.

Kirara snapped out of it, and followed her.

After Sango's father gave Kohaku the permission to go into battle. Kohaku asks sango about the demons.

Sango and Kirara were playing behind Kohaku's back (what do you think they were doing back there) Sango playfully pulled the catnip back and forth teasing Kirara. Sango finally answered Kohaku.

"Sango, Kohaku. It's time." Their father called.

"Kay." They answered.

Kirara didn't budge.

"Kirara, you should come too." Sango said.

Kirara only purred and growled at the catnip.

"Sango, forget Kirara this time then." Her father said.

"Okay." She pouted. "Goodbye Kirara, I'll be back."

End of flashback

"And that's the same dreadful night my father and fellow villagers were slain by, Naraku." Sango thought.

She shook her head and decided to choose the Sapphire ring. She paid for it, then went over to the fish market, and bought Kirara salmon.

"See, told you I was going to get you something." Sango grinned.

Kirara gladly took the fish and began eating.

Sango relaxed on a nearby bench and waited for Kirara to finish her snack. "I'll let Miroku hang a little bit." Sango smirked.

* * *

"Sigh I wonder why Sango didn't come back yet." Miroku moaned.

"She's probably still cooling off." Shippo teased.

"Mew." Silver mewed.

"Sorry, Silver, Inu-yasha could have translated whatever you just said." Miroku said.

"Speaking of him, why haven't they returned yet?" Shippo question

"Knowing him he probably went to apologise to Kagome." Kaede nodded.

"Yeah, it's only obvious." Miroku agreed.

Inu-yasha walked in circles by the Goshiboku tree trying to come up with an apology for Kagome.

"I didn't mean any of those words I told Kagome earlier, I love her with my life, but she wants me to prove it, how can I prove it to her.?" Inu-yasha thought. "Wait, could she be thinking that I'm still in love with Kikyo. If that's the case, she might have gone home." Inu-yasha paused. "No, she would've yelled it out." Inu-yasha corrected, pacing again. "I have to find her, but what should I tell her or prove it?" Inu-yasha chewed on.

Kagome stopped walking to think. "Why can't I recognise any surroundings, its late now?" Kagome mused, sitting on a nearby boulder. "Okay Kagome relax you're just in a really dark, cold, forest, late at night, where demons could be lurking around any corner." Kagome thought, looking around cautiously.

The four demons quietly walked behind Kagome, without her realising.

Kagome held her arms trying to warm herself. "Gosh, is it me or did it just get colder." Kagome shivered. Kagome got up again and started walking to keep her body from freezing.

She was lucky she got up, because one of the demons' hand almost grabbed her from behind the bushes and they would devour her.

"Rrr…this wench is getting annoying, she won't stay put. Why can't we just jumped out and grab her she by herself anyway?" One demon asked.

"Shh…don't worry; she'll continue to walk in circles it seems she's lost." The demon most likely the leader responded.

"I guess we better continue, I suppose Miroku had time to himself now." Sango suggested, picking up Kirara, and continues her way back to Kaede's hut.

Sango reached the hut door about to walk in, but decided to hear Miroku.

"Man, I do have this bracelet thing that controls me whenever I do anything wrong, but I must have really gotten Sango upset with me this time." Miroku moped.

Sango giggled.

Silver's ears twitched to the sound of giggles, and recognise the scent.

"Mew, mew, mew." Silver mewed at the door.

"Someone at the door?" Shippo asked.

The kitten nodded.

"sigh Shoot, how could I forget, Silver can sniff me out." Sango whispered. Sango then gave in and walked in.

"Sango!" Miroku smiled.

"Hi, where's Kagome-chan and Inu-yasha?" She asked.

"Long story, but I'll make it short." Shippo answered. "It happened a little after you left, Inu-yasha, that baka, said mean words to Kagome, Kagome got mad and left, Inu-yasha then followed after. That's bout it." Shippo explained.

"Oh, like what words did he tell her?" Sango asked.

"He called her a…" Shippo was stopped by Miroku's hands on his ears and mouth.

"He called her an angry, stupid, bitch." Miroku answered.

"What! How could he say such words to her that must have hurt Kagome-chan down badly?" Sango frowned.

"Yes, Inu-yasha realised what he told her and went after her." Kaede added.

Shippo shook hands away. "What did I say, and what's that word mean anyway?"

"Something a child shouldn't know." Miroku responded.

"I'm not a child, but a respectable adult." Shippo pouted.

"Right…" Sango mumbled. "Why haven't they returned yet?" Sango answered

"It's probably taking a while for Kagome-sama to accept his apology, because before she left she said to prove his love to her." Miroku added.

"Hmm…I wonder what answer he'll give her." Sango thought.

Inu-yasha called Kagome starting to get worried. "**Kagome!**"

Inu-yasha sped his way deeper into the forest.

"**Kagome, Kagome!**" He shouted, his heart started racing when he did not hear any sound, but the sound of crickets playing music.

"Kagome, forgive me, if anything happened to you I would not be able to live with myself." Inu-yasha thought, looking desperately for his love.

Inu-yasha noticed the "Lost Forest." "Could have Kagome gone in there, if she has she'll get lost; Therefore running into a nest of demons. Inu-yasha ran into the forest without a second thought.

Kagome stopped again. "I've past this damn boulder a dozen times already; I must be going around in circles for hours." Kagome puffed.

Kagome looked down at the golden bracelet Inu-yasha gave her for Christmas. "Inu-yasha, I could never hate you, I love you, but I don't I'll be able to see you anymore, I'm completely lost." Kagome whispered sadly, collapsing on her knees.

**BOOM **the four demons jumped around her, making sure she could not escape, their deadly trap.

Kagome screamed, and stood up. "Where did you all come from?" Kagome asked, jumping out of her skin.

"You mean you haven't noticed, we've been following you the entire time you entered the "Lost Forest."" The leader smirked.

"The…the… "Lost Forest?" you mean…" Kagome started.

"Correct, you've fallen into a demons' nest and didn't sense it." The demon chuckled.

"**No!** Inu-yasha warned me about this forest; I must have ran inhere without realising." K agome thought. Now shaking with fear, knowing this time she really won't see her beloved Inu-yasha the hanyou again, and she will never be able to give her final gift. Tears started to flow down her rosy cheeks.

The demon charged at her and tore at her side, ripping the shirt apart and revealing her blood. She shrieked in pain holding her wound, she tried to escape by pushing the demons aside, but was only trapped again. The demons playfully pushed her around, tearing her again. Kagome wailed, and squirmed, but was feeling dizzy. "The only thing she could think of was Inu-yasha."

Inu-yasha ran fiercely once her heard Kagome's painful wails; his nose was hit by the first of her blood being spilled.

"**Kagome!**" Inu-yasha yelled finally catching her scent and the scent of demons. Inu-yasha's heart felt like it was just going to cut off, of how fast his heart rate was going.

He ran fast like a bullet, dashing through thorny bushes, ignoring the wincing pain.

"**Kagome; wait a little longer, I'm coming!" **Inu-yasha shouted."

Kagome was beaten badly and could not keep it up any longer. "Inu-yasha…" she last weakly called. She finally collapsed, but the demons caught her, placing her on the ground.

"Lets feast." The leader suggested.

The demons' fangs grew longer, and claws grew sharper ready to tear her apart, the demons were just about to dig in when a familiar voice interrupted.

"**KAGOME!**" Inu-yasha cried, when he spotted Kagome lying on the ground motionless.

The demons hissed at Inu-yasha unwanted appearance.

"Get out of here, half demon. We're to busy at the moment."

"You bastards!" Inu-yasha growled, unsheathing his Tetsaiga.

"We really didn't want to be interrupted. But I guess we could deal with you first." The leader grumbled, as the demons left the motionless miko aside to attack the hanyou.

The leader made his first move, by striking his hammer like arm at Inu-yasha, but Inu-yasha dodged it effortlessly.

"You're a toughy aren't ya?" The demon snickered.

"Don't take me lightly." Inu-yasha growled.

"Hm…Hakshine, Makatsu. Take him." The leader ordered.

The two demons went for Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha paused for a moment and strokes his Tetsaiga at the two charging demons. "**Wind Scar!"** he blurted out, as a large bolt of energy hit the two demons.

"Rrr…how dare you." The leader hissed. "You dare to kill my comrades."

"You dare attack Kagome, and think you can get away with it?" Inu-yasha scoffed.

"Heh, oh the wench belonged to you. I clearly remember her mumbling about some guy name Inu-yasha a lot before we attacked he, all about how much she loved you, but got lost and probably thought, he wouldn't come to save her." The leader chuckled ruefully.

"But he obviously didn't make it on time, she's most likely altrady dead, by the looks of it."

"Rrr…Damn…damn you." Inu-yasha growled.

"Oh don't tell me, you're Inu-yasha the pathetic loser who didn't arrive in time to save her." The demon laughed evilly.

"Rrr…I'll…I'll** Kill you!**" Inu-yasha yelled.

Inu-yasha lifted his sword and swung at the demon, but the demon kept dodging each blow. Inu-yasha then, summoned his wind scar again. The demon dodged it yet again.

"You don't think I'll fall for that as well." The demon grinned. The leader then his other comrade, summoned up a energy blast aiming at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha smirked and called upon "Backlash wave!" The demons' energy blast was taken over and hit the leader straight on. The leader soon enough turned into dust. The other demon yelled out for his master.

Inu-yasha only growled at him. The last demon shrieked and ran off. Inu-yasha sheathed his Tetsaiga and ran over to the motionless miko. He lifted her head. "Kagome…" he whispered. She did not answer.

Inu-yasha knew she was still alive, he was able to feel her heart beating, but little breathes escaped from her mouth. Inu-yasha shook Kagome lightly and was rewarded by her eyes slowly lifting open.

"Kagome." He spoke calmly.

"Inu…yasha…you…came…for…me?" Kagome weakly answered.

"Of course I did. I'm always here for you." Inu-yasha quietly said.

"Hmm…I'm sorry…I…insulted you…earlier, and…I'm sorry…I entered the…"Lost… forest." You told me time…and time…not to come…cough in here…but I walked in anyway…cough I'm really…sorry." She coughed.

"Kagome, don't you dare apologise, the only one who should be sorry is me. I really didn't mean any of those words I spat out at you. I love you." Inu-yasha spat out like poison, remembering what he told her that day.

"I know. I didn't mean it either, and I love you too." Kagome nodded, slightly.

"Kagome…"

"Inu-yasha…here I had this present…from this morning…happy Valentine's day…my…Inu-yasha…" Kagome offered, managing a smile.

Inu-yasha turned away from the gift. "Kagome, I don't deserve this, I still haven't proved my love you asked for, I couldn't." Inu-yasha sadly replied.

"But you always had, I was just too stupid to figure it out." Kagome giggled at her foolishness.

Inu-yasha brought down his face to hers. His lips delicately touched hers. Kagome jumped a bit not aware, but calmed down, sharing his kiss.

"Kagome, listen to me. You're not stupid I said." Inu-yasha shook his head.

"For real, because I…" Kagome was cut off by his lips again.

"For real." Inu-yasha repeated. Inu-yasha then turned his face from her unable to look her in the eye no more.

"Inu-yasha, please don't turn away from me…" Kagome said, turning his head back to hers.

"Kagome, I just thought, of something, I really don't deserve you, look what danger I put you through, forgive me. I almost lost you." Inu-yasha guiltily sighed.

"You'll never will, I will always be there by your side. Let's go back shall we, the others must be worried sick." Kagome insisted.

"Yeah." Inu-yasha agreed, lifting her up and carrying her bridle style back home.

Kagome squinted at the pain from the first blow she had from the demons. The blood rushed out of her side. "_I've lost a lot of blood, and the bleeding won't stop. I'm feeling weaker by the minute, I can't tell Inu-yasha thought, he'll kill himself for sure, but I have to do something about it._" Kagome thought holding her side of the stomach, preventing the blood from flowing.

"Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome, but barely. He was ashamed of how Kagome looked.

Kagome's clothes were torn, she had bruises and cuts all over, and her chest was scratched across so was he legs and arms. Her face had three scratches on her cheeks, 2 on her right and one on the other. Her hair was dishevelled, she had a black eye, and she was missing a shoe, but the spot that feared him the most was the cut in her side, the blood was spilling. He noticed Kagome was in pain. "Kagome are you alright? He asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm just fine, it just burns is all." Kagome reassured him, but she knew it hurt like hell.

"Mmm…you're really not a good liar, Kagome, you're not fine I can smell it, you've been seriously injured. Here I know a few things my mother taught me before she past away." She Inu-yasha stated.

"Yeah, cool do you remember?" she asked.

"Mhm." He nodded. "First thing I'll bring you back to Kaede's hut so you can rest."

"Kay." She agreed. "Hn." She squinted again, holding her wound again.

"Kagome…" He called.

"Hn…it's okay." She smiled.

"No, its not, you should sleep, the rest of the way back, you must be tired." Inu-yasha considered.

"Okay, but it's kinda hard when the pain stings. cough" She coughed again, but tried to close her eyes.

"Hmm…Kagome I promise I'll take care of you, just please stay with me until we reach there." Inu-yasha whispered, and then started to speed his way to Kaede's hut, cradling Kagome in his arms.

"They're taking pretty long don't you think? Why haven't they returned yet? It's really late." Shippo wondered, looking out the door for any sound of them.

"You're right, I hope nothing happened." Sango agreed, now feeling worried.

Silver's nose caught a scent of them, but they were still far ahead. He noticed someone was injured badly. The kitten got up and dashed past Shippo and ran out the door.

"What's wrong with Silver all of a sudden?" Miroku asked.

Kirara noticed why and was feeling restless catching Kagome's scent of blood. "Rrr…" she growled.

"What's the matter Kirara?" Sango asked.

Kirara ran out the hut and transformed into her sabbertooth tiger- like form, Sango followed right away.

"You want to show me something?" She guessed.

The cat nodded. Sango jumped on her and they flew off after Silver.

"Now where they get to?" Miroku mused.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shippo shrugged.

Inu-yasha ran quicker, but was careful not to crush Kagome.

"Mew."

"Huh? Silver?" Inu-yasha paused, hearing the sound of his voice. Inu-yasha spotted a black blur with golden eyes glowing through the night. "Silver, why are you here way out in the night, you should be home." He questioned.

The kitten stopped at his feet. "Mew, mew, mew."

"You caught our scent, and came right away when you smelt Kagome's blood?" Inu-yasha nodding understanding. "Wow, your nose isn't that bad. It's as almost as good me." Inu-yasha smirked.

"Mew." He nodded as well.

"**Inu-yasha! Kagome-chan!" **Sango shouted from above.

"Sango!" Inu-yasha answered.

Kirara landed on the ground. Sango jumped off even before she landed. When she spotted Kagome's condition, and over to her.

"Oh my goodness what happened to her?" she asked, terrified.

Inu-yasha was annoyed by those questions, but didn't want to yell, to put on any stress on Kagome or wake her. So he calmly answered. "She was attacked by four demons."

"Oh dear, four? Weren't you there with her?" Sango questioned.

"Well of course I was there with her." Inu-yasha snapped. "I just arrived late…" he quietly said.

"What do you mean you arrived late? Why was she alone in the first place?"

Inu-yasha growled at the bombarded of her questions.

"Did you lose her? What happened that she was alone?

"Rrr…enough already! You should be even glad I rescued her before she was devoured." Inu-yasha shouted. "I know I was late, but I made a mistake that almost cost her life. So you could see how I kinda feel right now."

Sango gasped.

Inu-yasha remembered he didn't have time for an argument. "Yeah, I can't stay here and chat, I have tom get Kagome to Kaede's." Inu-yasha declared, starting to run again passing Sango.

"Wait Inu-yasha!" Sango shouted.

Inu-yasha skidded to a halt. "What is it?"

"Sorry…" she apologised.

Inu-yasha turned his head from her. "Hm. forget about it." Inu-yasha replied, continuing on. Silver ran after him jumping up and landing on his shoulder.

Sango climbed on Kirara and followed behind.

sigh "Wonder where the others got to." Miroku moped.

"Maybe they found Inu-yasha and Kagome." Kaede responded.

Shippo got up once more and looked out the door. "Oh, there still not here yet." He moaned, turning away from the door.

"Kaede!" a voice called.

Shippo turned around seeing Inu-yasha running from a distant. "Yay there back." Shippo jumped with glee.

Miroku peeped out too. "Hmm…wait Inu-yasha sure looks desperate."

Miroku squinted at what Inu-yasha was carrying. "Kagome-sama!" Miroku choked at the sight of her injured body. "Lady Kaede." He called.

Inu-yasha stopped reaching the door, with Sango landing.

Kaede came out. "Oh dear, what happened to Kagome?" She asked, opening the curtain doorway to let Inu-yasha pass with Kagome's body.

Inu-yasha gently placed Kagome on the floor. "She was attacked." Inu-yasha said.

"Mmm… let me take a look." Kaede said, looking over Kagome's cuts and bruises. Kaede noticed the non-stop bleeding spot. "This a really bad injury." Kaede stated.

"I maybe able to stop the bleeding, but she's lost a lot of blood."

Inu-yasha shook his head and was about to leave the hut.

"Inu-yasha, where are you going?" Shippo asked. "You're leaving Kagome?"

"For an important reason." Inu-yasha replied, he left before any of them spoke

Kaede pressed a cloth on Kagome side, creating pressure so the bleeding would stop.

Kagome winced at the pain, finally opening her eyes. "Huh?"

"Kagome!" Everyone in the room cheered.

"Oh, hi everyone, where's…Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked.

"He left for something important he claims." Shippo answered.

"Uh…I'm so glad to see everyone again." Kagome smiled.

"You're really lucky, Kagome-sama. Inu-yasha came just in time to rescue you." Miroku nodded.

"Yes, and lucky you're still alive." Sango agreed.

"Yeah, I'm…kind of surprised my self." Kagome giggled.

Inu-yasha walked in with some items.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome beamed.

"Well it's nice to hear someone's awake, you scared me." Inu-yasha smirked, dropping the things down beside Kagome.

"What on earth is all of this?" Shippo asked.

Inu-yasha ignored the kit. "Kaede are able to grind up some of this?"

She nodded and got to it.

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome called.

"What is it?" He answered.

"Do you think you deserve this now?" Kagome asked, giving the gift again.

"Oh yeah, I guess." Inu-yasha replied, taking the gift from her. Inu-yasha lifted open the lid over the gift and was shocked at what was inside. It was a mood ring coated around with sliver. Inu-yasha immediately put it on. "What's this, it changes colours?"

"It's a mood ring; it tells you whatever emotion you are in." Kagome explained.

"Yeah, cool." Inu-yasha said. Inu-yasha loved that word "cool" He heard Kagome use it often in her time. Inu-yasha found a little card inside the box.

"Oh and that is the meanings for each colour so that you know for sure what mood you're in." Kagome added.

Inu-yasha looked at the colour which was the colour amber. Inu-yasha took a glance at the card. "Oh I'm nervous, and have mixed emotions." Inu-yasha mumbled.

"Oh, why are you so nervous for?" Kagome asked.

"I don't really know. I probably have to find out why." Inu-yasha answered.

Kagome nodded.

Kaede gave Inu-yasha the grinded thing.

"Good." Inu-yasha smiled, satisfied.

"What is that, don't tell me you're going to put that in my mouth." Kagome coughed.

Inu-yasha only nodded. "This will help ease the pain, oh and I have some of this plant that reduces swelling." Inu-yasha explained.

"There's no way in hell I'm putting that in mouth, I'd rather feel the pain." Kagome rebelled.

"Okay fine, I'll just rub this plant on your wound first." Inu-yasha smirked.

"Huh? That was easy." Kagome stated.

"Lay down Kagome." Inu-yasha ordered.

"Kay." She obeyed.

Inu-yasha squished the plant, creating juice which dropped on Kagome's waist. Then he began to rub the liquid.

"Oww! That burns." Kagome howled, bounding up.

"Stay down." Inu-yasha snapped.

"How can I it burns?" Kagome asked.

"Now you see you don't want the pain." Inu-yasha smirked, pushing the bowl closer to her.

Kagome knew where he was getting at. "Fine, I'll drink it." Kagome grumbled, putting the bowl to her lips. Kagome drank the first drop. "Ick." Kagome said, but continued drinking it. She placed the bowl on the ground. "There, happy now."

"Yeah." He replied.

"Uh…I feel kinda dizzy." Kagome announced.

"Yeah, you'll be dizzy for a bit."

Inu-yasha then continued rubbing the liquid. "Done."

"Inu-yasha what did you do?" Shippo asked. "And what was that Kagome drank?"

"I just used the same thing my mother made, and that was mushrooms, roots, and other stuff." Inu-yasha answered.

Kagome covered her mouth. "Gross and your mother gave you that same potion?"

"Yea, but I got used to it." Inu-yasha shrugged. "Anyway how are you feeling?"

"A little better, but I still feel dizzy. I'm really tired too." Kagome answered.

"I guess you should sleep then." Inu-yasha suggested.

"Yea, is suddenly feel sleepy too." Sango agreed.

"Mew." Kirara mewed, hitting her head against Sango waist.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Sango nodded. "Miroku, this is for you." Sango offered her gift.

"Oh, thanks." Miroku smiled. "Ah, that means you left here because you were getting a gift, and you didn't leave because of my possessed hand."

"Yea, and believe me, it's not your hand that's possessed it's just your personality." Sango snapped.

"Hehe." Miroku chuckled; he pulled the ribbon which released a sapphire ring. "S-Sango this is…thanks." He smiled, he was placing it on.

"Wow, what's with rings today?" Shippo sarcastically asked.

"I dunno." Kagome whispered. "Now since the excitements are over lets get to sleep."

"Yea." Miroku agreed.

Inu-yasha sat up in his corner beside Kagome.

Everyone else was in the room already a sleep.

Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome, who was sleeping safely again. "_Thanks goodness I didn't lose you Kagome._" Inu-yasha thought. Inu-yasha bent down and gave Kagome a peck on the lips. "Happy Valentine's day, my dear Kagome." Inu-yasha whispered into her ears.

The end

Finally this might have been a really long fanfic, and it might be a weak late, but I enjoyed it. So tell me if you did as well by reviewing of course and I promise I'll be quicker. The next fanfic, is Easter. Wonder what's going to happen.


End file.
